Les convenances et règles de bienséance
by Meliiana
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce qui se serait passé si Lady Catherine avait décidé d'aller parler à Mr Darcy après l'annonce de ses fiançailles ? Moi oui, alors voilà de quoi parlera cette petite histoire. Ou comment les convenances de l'époque sont malmenées par nos personnages favoris.


**Les convenances et règles de bienséance : ou comment se comporter en société.**

La porte se ferma dans un grand fracas. Plusieurs personnes accoururent dans l'instant croyant que quelque chose de grave avait eu lieu. Lady Catherine de Bourgh venait de faire une entrée très peu conventionnelle dans Rosing's Park, néanmoins, le personnel présent ne sembla pas y prêter grande attention. Ils la suivirent jusqu'au salon sans bruit et attendirent une quelconque exigence de la part de leur maîtresse.

« C'est inacceptable ! »

Le ton de la Lady ne souffrait aucune réponse, aussi, personne n'osa aller contre ses propos ni même poser la moindre question. Elle se tenait dans une position bien indécente pour une femme de son rang, affalée dans un fauteuil. Cependant, en cet instant, elle ne semblait pas y prêter la moindre importance.

« Bowman ! Faites chercher ma fille ! Tout de suite ! »

Un petit homme accouru aussitôt puis repartit dans l'instant quérir la jeune maîtresse. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le domestique ne revienne avec Anne de Bourgh. Dans une longue révérence le vieil homme disparu de nouveau.

« Mon enfant, j'ai là une bien triste nouvelle. Je vous ai déjà fait part de cette ridicule rumeur circulant au sujet de votre cousin, et bien, figurez-vous que j'ai appris bien pire ! Après m'avoir juré le contraire, cette jeune écervelée de basse condition se retrouve fiancée à mon neveu. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Rompre la promesse de votre union faites par sa mère et moi-même est une honte, la rompre avec une femme du petit peuple est une infâme trahison! Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire Anne ! »

La jeune femme ne semblait en rien intéressée par les propos de sa mère, tout du moins ne le semblait plus. Dès lors qu'elle eut compris la fin de cet arrangement ridicule prit avec son cousin, son intérêt s'en alla. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité s'unir à lui, il avait toujours été d'une grande froideur envers elle et, malgré sa bonté d'âme évidente, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé aucune sympathie pour cet homme. Aussi cette nouvelle la ravie, même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître pour ne pas offusquer sa mère. Celle-ci continuait de déplorer la folie de Mr Darcy, tout autant que l'indécence de sa future femme.

« Si les Darcy voyaient cela, leur déception serait bien grande ! Pemberley, souillé par cette paysanne ! Mon neveu peut-il avoir si facilement succombé aux charmes d'une telle sorcière pour s'abaisser de la sorte ?

\- Mère. »

Lady Catherine s'arrêta dans ses lamentations. Sa fille venait de l'interrompre, faisant fit de son étonnement elle dirigea son attention vers Anne.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ? Souhaitez-vous accompagner mes tourments ?

\- Nullement. Je vous avoue être bien surprise de l'union de mon cousin, néanmoins, je ne peux me résoudre à lui en vouloir et préfère donc me faire à l'idée de sa future félicité.

\- Vous faites preuve de très peu de jugement ma fille ! Je vous le dit, cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! J'emploierai tout ce qui sera nécessaire afin que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu, Darcy doit entendre raison. Ce n'est pas à Miss Bennet que je m'adresserais mais à mon neveu directement. »

Elle se releva de son fauteuil avec une rapidité étonnante pour une femme de son âge et se dirigea vers sa fille.

« Vous pouvez retourner à vos appartements Anne, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je saurai trouver les mots pour convaincre votre cousin, son bon sens est bien plus aiguisé que celui de sa fiancée ! »

Anne n'objecta pas, retenir sa mère serait une perte de temps. Elle se retira donc, non sans éprouver une certaine pitié pour Mr Darcy qui ne se doutait pas que son bonheur se verrait entaché par la colère de sa tante.

L'heure tardive ne permit pas à Lady Catherine de se rendre chez son neveu, ce détail ne l'avait en rien arrêté lors de sa visite au domicile des Bennet, cependant ces gens étaient de si basse extraction qu'elle n'en était en rien dérangée. Elle laissa donc la nuit passer avant de se rendre à Pemberley.

/

Mr Darcy jouissait d'un tel bonheur qu'aucun mot ne semblait pouvoir le décrire. Après sa première déclaration il avait pensé que toute chance de ressentir cela lui était retirée. Mais, aujourd'hui, toute sa vie était chamboulée par la jeune femme. Sa sœur, Georgiana, éprouvait à l'égard de sa fiancée tout l'amour qu'une jeune fille pouvait porter à une sœur, une amie et même une mère. Il le savait, Elizabeth saurait remplir tous ces rôles à la perfection et donnerait à sa sœur la présence féminine qui lui avait tellement fait défaut ces dernières années. De plus, son bon sens et son esprit vif ferait d'elle une excellente maîtresse de maison. Darcy se félicita d'avoir su gagner le cœur d'une femme aussi parfaite qui ferait, à coup sûr, tant son bonheur que celui de sa très chère sœur. Il lui avait déjà évidemment fait parvenir la nouvelle, d'ici quelques jours elle quitterait Londres pour le rejoindre à Pemberley. Et cela ne ferait qu'ajouter à son bonheur.

Ses songeries furent interrompues, à son grand déplaisir, par un domestique. Quelque peu agacé il se retourna vers l'homme, cependant, sa mauvaise humeur s'envola quand celui-ci lui annonça la présence de Mr Bingley, accompagné de deux miss Bennet. Nul doute sur l'identité des deux jeunes femmes, cela ne pouvait qu'être Jane, la future épouse de son ami, et sa sœur cadette Elizabeth. Ou la future Mme Darcy. Et, en effet, l'entrée des demoiselles lui donna raison. Il s'inclina le premier puis serra la main de Bingley. Son regard dévia naturellement sur sa belle promise. Elle semblait comblée et lui souriait. Cela lui fit même oublier l'agacement qui l'avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'il accueillit ses amis. Ces derniers proposèrent de se promener dans le grand parc de Pemberley, ce que le maître de maison s'empressa d'accepter. C'était devenu une habitude ces derniers jours, ainsi les deux hommes pouvaient rester avec leur fiancée sans risque de manquer aux convenances. Ce n'était guère conventionnel, cependant ils pouvaient mutuellement se chaperonner.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la demeure, Jane et Lizzie à leur bras, le majordome revint. Son air n'augurait rien de très plaisant et, en effet, celui-ci annonça un nouveau visiteur.

« Lady Catherine de Bourgh. »

Le silence se fit religieux. Nul n'aurait put prédire la venue de la Lady en des lieux si éloignés de Rosing's, il n'était pourtant pas très difficile de deviner qu'elle n'était pas là pour prendre le thé avec son neveu. Tous s'inclinèrent à l'entrée de Lady Catherine, pourtant il n'était guère compliqué de voir le malaise des quatre personnes. Jane et Bingley n'était en rien concernés, néanmoins de par leur proximité avec le second couple il connaissait tout du conflit. Ils restèrent tout de même en retrait. Elizabeth et Darcy se lancèrent un regard inquiet tandis que, oubliant toutes les règles de politesse, Lady Catherine ordonna un entretien avec son neveu.

« Puisqu'elle est là, Miss Bennet peut venir également. Ce que j'ai à vous dire mon neveu la concerne tout autant. »

Mr Darcy s'excusa auprès de son ami et de Jane, c'était, à son avis, très impoli de les laisser ainsi.

Elizabeth ne savait que penser, la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lady Catherine de Bourgh n'était pas un excellent souvenir. Elle ne doutait pas que la récente annonce de ses fiançailles avec Mr Darcy n'était pas en rien dans son improbable venue.

Les trois personnes se retrouvèrent donc seules dans un des nombreux boudoirs de la demeure. Le silence fut rapidement brisé, la Lady ne semblait pas vouloir attendre. Au risque de manquer à bon nombre de règles de bienséance. Elle s'adressa directement à son neveu, ignorant totalement la femme à ses côtés.

« J'ai appris de source sûre que vous alliez vous marier mon neveu. »

\- Vos sources sont, comme toujours, très fiables ma tante.

\- Ainsi, vous ne nierez pas être fiancé à Miss Bennet ?

\- Il me faut vous faire remarquer que je ne vous dois aucun compte, vous êtes sous ma tutelle et non l'inverse. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas vous méprendre sur ma réponse. Je suis bel et bien fiancé à Miss Elizabeth. »

L'effroi put se lire sur le visage de Lady Catherine, l'entendre était une toute autre chose que le savoir.

« Comprenez-vous bien l'embarras dans lequel vous me mettez ? Vous êtes fiancé à ma fille Anne et vous le savez fort bien !

\- Avez-vous fait tout ce chemin pour me dire cela ? Car, comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarqué, je sais déjà très bien tout cela. »

Darcy tentait de garder un semblant de calme, lui qui jouissait à peine de sa félicité nouvelle auprès de celle qui serait bientôt sa femme, était à présent importuné par sa tante sous son propre toit. Et devant Elizabeth, qui, malgré son calme, ne devait pas être à son aise.

« Mr Darcy, je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser épouser une fille de basse extraction comme elle. Sa présence au sein de Pemberley est une honte et cela entachera à jamais le nom des Darcy.

\- Madame, vous vous présentez devant moi sans la moindre politesse et demandez un entretien le plus vulgairement possible. Je suis déjà bien aimable d'accepter cela alors ne me faites pas l'affront de manquer de respect à Miss Bennet. »

Lady Catherine parut aussi offusquée que Darcy était en colère. Cela se ressentit fortement dans leur ton, mais tout autant dans leur regard. Cependant, même si le gentleman semblait vouloir en finir au plus vite, ce n'était pas le cas de sa tante.

« Je n'ai pas à être respectueuse envers une femme qui m'a traité avec si peu d'égard lors de notre dernière rencontre ! Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été éconduite de la sorte, je ne suis pas la première sotte venue et je mérite le respect dû à mon rang. »

S'en fût trop pour Darcy, outre l'évocation de ce fâcheux événement, qu'Elizabeth avait préféré passer sous silence, sa tante était d'une vulgarité inimaginable. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre une main se posa sur son bras, sa jeune fiancée semblait vouloir se joindre à l'échange. Néanmoins aucune animosité ne semblait présente sur son visage, elle était sereine et cela se ressentit dans sa voix. Chaque mot était calculé afin d'éviter un quelconque embarras à son futur époux.

« Je suis navrée madame si, par mon refus d'accéder à votre demande, je vous ai manqué de respect. Ce n'était nullement mon intention. Comprenez, la nuit était déjà très avancée et j'étais bien troublée de votre présence. J'étais moi-même dans une situation délicate qui, je le crains, à mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je ne crois cependant pas être impolie en affirmant qu'en venant ici et en tenant de tels propos vous reproduisez le schéma de mon indécence lors de votre visite. Aussi serait-il préférable d'en rester là. »

Darcy ne put réprimer un sourire, il était si fière d'elle en cet instant. Elle avait su donner son avis avec tellement de naturel et pourtant tant de tact. Même sa tante ne pourrait nier le bon sens dont venait de faire preuve Elizabeth. Et, en effet, même si elle fut légèrement déstabilisée par les propos de la jeune femme, cela ne dura que peu de temps.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit mademoiselle, vous donnez votre avis avec beaucoup de ferveur pour une si jeune personne. Mon opinion en reste pourtant inchangée, ce ne sont pas vos belles tournures qui changeront votre rang. Vous êtes bien trop inférieure à notre famille pour avoir la prétention de vouloir en faire partie. Darcy, je vous en conjure, entendez raison. Anne serait un bien meilleur parti pour vous. »

Animé par le discours d'Elizabeth, l'homme se sentit reprendre confiance. Il devait s'entretenir avec sa fiancée et pour cela, il le savait, Lady Catherine devait se retirer sans tarder.

« Ma tante, je ne puis plus longtemps supporter votre impolitesse. Nos amis nous attendent depuis bien trop longtemps, en me forçant à écouter vos sottises vous faites de moi un hôte médiocre. De plus, en dénigrant ma future femme vous n'avez fait qu'augmenter l'admiration que je lui porte. J'aimerais à présent que vous preniez congé afin que nous puissions retourner à nos occupations et ainsi que je puisse m'occuper comme il se doit de mes invités. »

Elle, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, venait de se faire congédier par son neveu. Comme si elle n'était qu'une simple domestique.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! J'étais venue dans l'espoir de vous faire entendre raison mais je vois que tous mes efforts sont vains. Sachez monsieur qu'en faisant preuve d'un tel égoïsme vous détruisez le bonheur de ma très chère fille et le votre par la même occasion. Une union comme celle que vous vous apprêtez à faire vous mènera à votre perte ! Lorsque ce sera le cas rappelez-vous que je vous avez mis en garde.

\- J'y penserait, inquiétez-vous plutôt du bonheur perdu de votre fille. Au revoir Lady Catherine. »

La dénommée ne s'inclina nullement quand les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle le firent. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit par la porte qu'ils avaient empruntés plus tôt.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sortie que Darcy s'autorisa à souffler. Parler à sa tante n'avait jamais été chose facile, encore moins lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête.

Il se retourna alors vers sa fiancée, celle-ci arborait toujours le même air serein. Rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer le sourire niché sur son visage, au plus grand plaisir de Mr Darcy. Il se surprit même à la contempler quelques instants, avant de se rappeler la situation. Il voulait, certes, converser avec Elizabeth, néanmoins Charles et sa future épouse avaient bien assez patienté.

« Il nous faut rejoindre votre sœur, je ne crains que, trouvant l'attente trop longue, ils n'aient décidé de s'éclipser.

\- J'en doute monsieur, ils sont tous les deux bien trop pressés de savoir ce qui vient de se dire. Et, je le pense, d'une nature trop bonne pour partir sans prévenir quiconque. »

C'est avec un sourire malicieux, mais entendu, que les deux jeunes gens retournèrent dans le salon où ils avaient abandonnés le couple un peu plus tôt. Dès lors que Mr Darcy ouvrit la porte il se fit assaillir d'interrogations par Mr Bingley. Celui-ci s'était inquiété de ne pas les voir revenir puis, cette inquiétude n'avait fait que grandir quand Lady Catherine avait quitté le boudoir sans leur accorder un regard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Charles, ma tante nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence afin de démontrer avec ferveur son opposition à mon union. Rien d'étonnant en sois.

\- Nous nous doutions bien des raisons de sa présence, il fut étonnant, après le récit dont m'a fait part Lizzie, qu'elle soit venue vous féliciter. »

C'était Jane cette fois qui avait prit la parole. Elizabeth fut étonnée de la voir parler si aisément, elle qui détestait médiser sur autrui avait fait un grand effort. La proximité de Mr Bingley, et même celle de ses sœurs, lui était bénéfique. Mr Darcy profita des paroles de Miss Bennet pour ressonger aux interrogations à propos de sa fiancée. Il était décidé à en apprendre plus sur la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa tante, même s'il ne doutait pas de la dureté des mots qu'Elizabeth avait dû endurer.

Après quelques paroles il fût décider de partir faire cette balade tant attendue, même si celle-ci durerait moins longtemps que prévu. Chacun repris donc le bras de l'autre et, en s'amusant d'une éventuelle nouvelle venue, ils partirent dans une longue marche.

Jane et Bingley marchaient tout deux à quelques pas de leurs amis. Ils avaient sût mettre une certaine distance entre eux afin d'octroyer un court instant d'intimité bien mérité. Darcy décida de mettre ce temps à profit pour interroger la jeune femme.

« Miss Elizabeth, pourrais-je me permettre une question ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Vous n'avez que très peu évoqué l'entretien que vous avez eu avec ma tante il y a plusieurs semaines, les quelques détails que je connais aujourd'hui me viennent de Lady Catherine. Et j'avoue ne pas me fier à son récit. »

Elizabeth eut un léger rire, non pas ironique, mais réellement sincère. Il y a peu, évoquer ce souvenir l'aurait troublée au plus haut point, cependant elle avait dépassé ses appréhensions pour qu'aucun secret ne subsiste entre elle et Mr Darcy.

« Pourquoi doutez-vous des paroles d'une femme si pleine de sagesse ? Je suis convaincue que, dans ce qu'elle vous a dit, je suis apparue sous mon meilleur jour ! Je me trompe ?

\- Oh je ne saurai mieux dire ! »

Tout deux rirent de bon cœur.

« Il est normal que vous me demandiez cela, à vrai dire j'aurai dû tout vous raconter depuis longtemps mais je ne savais comment aborder le sujet.

\- Je ne vous en tiens nullement rigueur Miss Bennet.

\- Tout cela est donc clair. Je vais alors tenter de vous éclairer sur les points que votre tante a dû omettre. Je suis persuadée qu'elle vous a rapporté mon refus de lui promettre quoi que ce soit, en pensant vous détourner de moi. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à m'engager, tout autant car l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir rattraper mon erreur m'étais insupportable que par rancune. Ses mots ont sut blesser mon orgueil je le crains. Je l'ai donc congédiée sans aucune politesse. Il me semble avoir manqué à bien des convenances ce soir-là. »

Darcy interrompu sa marche, stoppant celle de sa compagne par la même occasion.

« Je ne pense pas que les convenances s'appliquent en de telles circonstances. Je tiens à féliciter le courage dont vous avez fait preuve devant les paroles de ma tante, aussi bien aujourd'hui qu'auparavant. Je dois dire que si vous n'aviez été à mes côtés il m'aurait été difficile de ne pas la chasser moi-même. Je ne sais donc si ce sont des excuses ou des remerciements qui conviennent le plus. Aussi ferais-je les deux. »

Elizabeth, touchée par le discours de son fiancé, s'autorisa une approche. Elle prit une des mains du jeune homme et l'enserra des siennes puis, comme au matin de leur déclaration, la porta à sa bouche.

« Vous ne me devez ni excuse ni rien d'autre. Mon rôle est d'être à vos côtés et jamais je ne fis mon devoir avec autant de plaisir. »

Ce fut au tour de Darcy de s'émouvoir des propos de Lizzie. Oubliant tous les problèmes qui découleraient si on les découvrait dans une situation si inconvenante il se rapprocha encore d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci leva son visage vers lui. Jamais l'envie de goûter ses lèvres ne fut aussi forte au yeux du jeune homme. Cette visite impromptue avait au moins permit au couple de se rapprocher d'avantage, en les confortant dans le choix de leur cœur. Si l'époque nécessitait la présence d'un chaperon pour éviter quelques bévues, elle n'était à présent plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour les deux amoureux. Et, ils n'en doutaient pas un instant, il devait en être de même pour Jane et Bingley. Alors, poussés par la force de leurs sentiments, leur visage se rapprochèrent doucement laissant à l'un ou l'autre la possibilité de reculer. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que chacun sente le souffle de l'autre effleurer sa peau. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Dans un chaste baiser ils trouvèrent tout l'amour et la tendresse de leur relation. Ce simple petit contact réussit aussi bien à les toucher qu'à les convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à échanger une preuve d'amour. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, cette fois plus longtemps et plus passionnément. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps qui leur parut durer une éternité avant de se séparer à contre cœur pour rejoindre leurs amis. Ils pouvaient, certes, contourner certaines convenances mais il ne fallait pas s'amuser avec ce genre de contact. En un rien de temps tout pouvait s'accélérer et alors l'irréparable se produirait.

Ils reprirent donc leur marche, bien plus sereins et épanouis qu'ils ne le pensaient possible.


End file.
